Best I Ever Had
by NellyLove
Summary: *Birthday preset for Gina* He had ruined his chance at his 'happily ever after.' And now years later and after the fact, he realized that she was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wanted her back desperately. Jeff/OC Oneshot


_**So this is a oneshot for my friend Gina. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUN!!!!! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this for me!!!_**

**_NOTE- I OWN NOTHING. I do not own Gina, I do not own the lyrics, I do not own State of Shock. NOTHING!!!!! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Best I Ever Had**_

_**By State of Shock**_

**_Jeffhardyfan16_**

* * *

_Now I know, I messed up bad_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I let you down in the worst way_

_It hurts me every single day_

_And I'm dying to let you know_

Jeff sighed, running his hands through his hair. He stared at the pictures hung on the walls of his home. His half-empty home. He felt so alone, no one had come over in days. Not after they had heard about his break up with Gina. The family just seemed to take a step back, let him breathe and think. They acted like he had asked them to leave him alone.

But he hadn't, honestly, he wanted them there. He needed some kind of comfort. But as he looked around at the photos that had been taken over the past ten years, he knew that after they heard the story of the break up, they would take Gina's side. Add to that, that in the family she was the peace-maker, she hated when anyone fought.

So everyone would immediately know that he had been the one to start the fight. The fight after he had messed up originally. He stopped, staring at the picture of him, Gina and Maria. The two were friends, but not super close. And now, they wouldn't even look at each other, and they definitely didn't speak.

Jeff sighed again, letting his eyes drop from the photos that just further convinced him that he had ruined the best thing he had ever had in his life.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her set of house keys on the counter, where she had left the three days ago. Over the past three days Jeff had stayed home, not wanting to do much. Just sit there, revisit all of his memories that he shared with her. All the sacred moments in their lives they had share together. And then he had gone and broken her trust, trying to spin it all around on her. Trying to make it look like it was her fault that he had messed their relationship up.

He wanted and needed to talk to her. But she had left Cameron already, and she didn't and wasn't going to come back. Not for him.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_and ask for a second chance_

_Cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

But he couldn't just give up, that wouldn't be like him. He was a fighter, a risk-taker, a dare-devil. He could go through anything she said or put him through, he just needed to talk to her, to at least see her. He was going to beg her for his second chance. One he wasn't sure if he deserved, but dammit he would try to get it.

He needed his best friend, and that's what Gina had always been. His best friend, later his lover, in his future his wife. And then he had ruined it all in one night and one fight.

_So many things I would take back_

_You were the best I ever had_

_I don't blame you for hating me_

_I didn't mean to make you leave_

He lifted his eyes as he walked up to his brother's house. He had found out she had been staying their with his older brother for the past week. Yes, it had taken him four more days for him to work up the courage to go find her.

And now he stood outside of Matt's house, trying to figure out what he would say to her. He couldn't even slightly mess up his speech. This would probably be his only chance, and he just couldn't mess it up too.

He stepped up to the door and knocked, closing his eyes and silently begging that she wouldn't be mad at him. Even though he knew she would be enraged and furious.

The door opened and there she stood, she stared him down, a glare coming to her facial features instantly upon seeing Jeff. He stared at the woman he had always considered the best. The best friend he could ever ask for, the best lover he had ever had the chance of holding, the best girlfriend he ever had the pleasure of loving.

"What the fuck do you want Jeff?" She hissed out the words between her soft pink lips. He stared still, he couldn't blame her for hating him. He deserved it, after what he did. But he hadn't meant for that one night with Maria to happen. He had gotten drunk, Gina hadn't been on the road with him. And he was paying for the mistake now.

_You and I were living like a love song_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone_

_Now I know your the only one that I want_

_I want you back, I want you_

In that split second they stared at each other, Gina glaring, Jeff gazing longingly, all the times they had shared together happily flashed in his mind. He tried to pick out the three best of times. But they all were so beautiful and he cherished them all so much that he couldn't pick the 'best' ones.

They had been living like one of the those love songs, or ballads, that were just crazy emotional. Most men would scoff at them, and women would constantly listen to them and wish their love lives were like that. They had had that fantasy together. And he had ended it abruptly, ripping that dream away from her. She had been one of those women.

He felt so lonely without her now, knowing that he had very little chance of getting her back. She was gone, and he was probably just going to have to accept that. But she was the only woman he would ever want. He knew that, and realized it now.

You don't know what you got until it's gone, isn't that what some wise person said at one point at time? Well, now Jeff knew how correct that person was.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_and ask for a second chance_

_cause when it all comes down to the end_

_I could sure use a friend_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_and ask for a second chance_

_(cause all I wanna do)_

_cause when it all comes down to the end _

_(is make it up to you)_

_you were the best I ever had_

She was about to slam the door shut as he continued to stare silently. But when she did he wedged his foot between the door and the frame. She stared at him, wide-eyed, losing her anger for a moment. It returned to her eyes, hardening them to his pleading expression.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry Gina," he said, begging her to listen. "Just give me a few minutes to say what I have to say, I have to get it off my chest," he explained in a rush. She sighed, like he was wasting her time, and she rolled her eyes. "You've got five minutes," she said. That was more time than he had expected. But he should've known that not all of her love for him could disappear in a week. She had _loved _him, love isn't something you can get over easily.

"I want to desperately make it up to you Gina. I was wrong to cheat and then accuse you of cheating when really, I was just feeling the guilt of what I did. I should have told you right after it happened, then I wouldn't have lied and gotten myself into a bigger mess. I'm begging you to give me a second chance. I will never hurt you again," he said quickly, trying to use all of his time, with some to spare.

"You were the best I ever had," he said in finality.

_I fell in love for a reason_

_Now you're leaving_

_and I just want you back_

_So many things we believed in_

_Now you're leaving _

_and words won't bring you back_

She stared at him sadly, like she pitied him. And maybe she did, maybe she had a right to pity him. He found out why soon after.

"No Jeff. You won't ever hurt me again, because I won't give you means to do so," and with that she closed the door softly. He just stood there in disbelief.

He had fallen in love with her for a reason, because she was meant for him. She was the one, she completed him. She made up for all the bad, fixed the things that were broken and damaged inside of him. Now she was leaving, going away from him and never coming back. He wanted her to come home, to be his once more. But he had ruined it all, stupidly, foolishly, ruined everything.

His words couldn't bring her back.

Two weeks later she left Cameron altogether. No one heard from her for months.

_I'll never let go the thought of old_

_You and I were living like a love song_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want_

_I want you back, I want you_

But Jeff never let go of her memory. He move on for the most part. He dated, but never got serious. He had destroyed his possible happily ever after. But he couldn't forget her, even after not hearing from her for three years.

She still plagued his mind as the one he let get away, it was his fault all alone. But he still wanted her, even after those years of being without her. It felt like his feelings had only grown for her in her absence. He wanted her back still, he wouldn't let her go.

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_(I'm sorry)_

_and ask for a second chance_

_(cause all I wanna do)_

_cause when it all comes down to the end_

_(is make it up to you)_

_I could sure use a friend_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_

_(I'm sorry)_

_and ask for a second chance_

_(cause all I wanna do)_

_cause when it all comes down to the end_

_(is make it up to you)_

_you were the best I ever had_

He walked backstage at the Impact Zone. It was January 4th, 2010. A whole new year of him wishing he could've had that second chance with her. Whenever he thought of her, his pulse quickened and an involuntary smile came to his lips.

He and Shannon walked to where their next promo would be. As he walked down the hall a flash of a familiar face passed him. He told himself he was just imagining things until. "Hey Gina," Shannon greeted to the woman who had walked briskly past them.

She stopped and turned, smiling and pushing her hair out of her face. "Oh, wow, hi Shannon. Sorry, Hulk has me running around crazily," she said, laughing slightly. Jeff turned and stared at her. Shannon greeted the woman with a hug. "I meant to go see you guys before the show but Hulk and Bischoff had me run an errand and then check in with Jeff Jarrett a—" Shannon cut her off.

"We get it, you're busy being a personal assistant," Shannon said with a laugh. She nodded, "yeah, I was actually on my way to the gorilla to....meet up with AJ," she said, her sentence trailing off as her eyes landed on Jeff. Jeff took her in, she looked exactly how he had remembered. She was wearing a tight-fitting black tube-style dress. She had on her heels and a suit jacket over the dress. She looked professional, and professional was a good look for her.

"Hello Jeff," she said politely, she wasn't going to be a bitch and ignore him. She was civil, she had gotten over him, somewhat.

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

_I can't believe now that you're go you mean so much to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad, _

_You were the best I ever had_

Shannon looked between the two and smirked to himself. "I'll leave you two to catch up," he said before disappearing down the hall. Her eyes followed the man, wide-eyed. She cursed him mentally before looking back at Jeff. The man's gaze hadn't left her and she felt her heart flutter.

Maybe she could give him that second chance he had asked for three years ago. She ran a hand through her hair, setting down her clipboard on one of the stacks of crates in the hall before she approached him. She stopped in front of him and smiled softly before awkwardly stepping forward to hug him.

The hug never happened. Jeff wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock before the fell closed and she melted against him, like she used to. They pulled away slowly and she stared at him.

"I've missed you so damn much Gina. I'm so sorry, you mean so much to me. I can't believe that I—" she stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips. His eyes met hers, "Shhh," she told him before she removed her finger and kissed him softly.

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_

_I can't believe now that you're go you mean so much to me_

_I feel so bad, I feel so bad, Oh Whoa..._

_You were. . ._

He stared at her after she broke the kiss. He had thrown away their hopes and dreams of a life together, a family together. But now here he was, starting to believe going to TNA was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

"Do you still want that second chance Jeffrey?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. He grinned, "yes, yes I do." he answered before kissing her again.

She was the best thing that he ever had. And he would have her forever.

_You were the best I ever had..._


End file.
